


And Action

by alexsmorgans



Series: Snapshot [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alex likes to drink, kara is still a dorky photographer, lenas a big lgbt, the media is crazy heteronormative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsmorgans/pseuds/alexsmorgans
Summary: The one after Snapshot





	And Action

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually watched this disaster of a tv show since the middle of season 2 but I felt kind of inspired and a few of you said you wanted a part two so here it is.

"So, Lena." Lena smiled at the interviewer. "Kara Danvers. A good friend of yours yeah?" Lena smiled again, she knew this would come up. Ever since she and Kara had gotten together, they'd been photographed more and more together. 

"Yes, Kara is one of my closest friends.” She said, her tone suggestive. 

“She, of course, is one of the most renowned photographers nowadays, mentored by Cat Grant herself and coming from a long family line of famous journalist, including cousin Clark Kent, at the Daily Planet.” The interviews filled the audience in. “You two have been spotted out together quite a bit these days.” She trailed off, obviously hoping for Lena to fill in the gaps. 

“Yes, she photographed me around a year ago for CatCo, when I was doing press for Krypton, and she was just so kind about everything. Id had a long day and she was great; quick and efficient. Then I actually ran into her a few weeks later and spilled coffee all over her. And, you know, once you spill a hot drink all over someone you’re practically bonded for life.” That got a laugh out of the audience.

“Then she interviewed me last minute, stepping in for someone, I got her number and we just never really stopped hanging out with each other.” She smiled. 

“One of you’re best friends then?” 

Wow this guys clueless

“Yeah, my very best friend.”

~~~~~~~~~~

When the interview was over, Lena shook hands with the interviewer, and proceed to go out into the audience to meet some fans. She was signing a teenagers shirt and had just handed it back to her. She thanked them for coming and when to move on to the next person when the girl blurted out “Are you and Kara Danvers dating?” Lena must’ve looked surprised because the girl immediately slapped a hand over her mouth and went beet red. “You don’t have to answer that!” She uncovered her mouth to try and recover “I'm sorry Its just- that way you were talking about her and- I'm sorry you don’t need to answer- I'm gonna stop talking.” She cut herself off at the amused look on Lena's face. The actress laughed and pulled the girl into a hug, which she let out a small squeak. 

“At least one person could understand what I was trying to say.” Lena laughed. The teen looked up at her, eyes wide. 

“Wait- so you are dating? She asked hesitantly. Lena nodded and laughed when the girls face broke into a wide grin. “That's so cool! You guys are really cute together.” Lena smiled.

“Thank you.” She gave the girl another hug and made her way through the rest of the people, and was finally herded into her car after about half an hour by Jess. They were halfway back to Lenas apartment when her phone chirped with a text 

FROM: Kara Da(m)nvers  
Alex is here and raiding your alcohol i tried to stop her. 

FROM: Kara Dan(m)vers  
I kept her away from the good wine so she’s drinking the good whiskey

FROM: Kara Da(m)nvers  
Are you almost home i miss you

Lena shot off a quick text letting her girlfriend know she’d be home soon. She asked her drive if they could make a quick pit stop, and was walking through her front door twenty minutes later with three pizzas in hand. 

“Honey I’m home!” She called out dramatically. As she made her way into her home, she could see Karas blonde head pop up over the couch, as she called out a greeting, but was quickly obscured by the other Danvers sister, who hopped over the couch and swiped the pizzas out of Lena's hands before plopping back down. 

“Hello Alex. Its good to see you. Hi Lena, its good to see you too, thanks for the pizza.” Lena called to her retreating figure. Alex waved her hand in a gesture of thanks or dismissal Lena couldn’t tell. She rolled her eyes fondly and ducked into her room to change into sweatpants and an old shirt before joining her girlfriend on the couch. 

Kara, immediately cuddled into her side, her eyes trained on the screen as the millennium falcon raced across the sky. “Really. Star Wars. Again?” Lena groaned. Kara elbowed her in the ribs.

“Shut up, you love star wars.” She said with a mouthful of pizza. Lena rolled her eyes fondly before pressing a soft kiss to Karas temple. 

“You guys make me want to throw up.” Alex spoke up from where she was sitting on the floor, a bottle of whiskey and a box of pizza both within her arms reach. “It blows my mind people can’t tell you’re together because you guys are actually revolting.” 

Lena let out a small laugh. “Someone did figure it out actually, some girl tonight who was at the interview. She asked and I confirmed. The interviewer was so clueless, I dropped about 10 hints.” Kara let out a laugh.

“Please tell me he asked you if we were best friends.” Her blue eyes shining with tears of laughter. 

“Yeah! Like what the hell kind of best friends hold hands all the time, go out on what are obvious dates, and kiss? It's not like we've been subtle!” Kara giggles and pulled out her phone.

“Wanna post a picture that completely unsubtle?” She asks suggestively. Alex groans from the floor and turns the volume up on the TV. Lena nods, Kara grins pulling up her phone's camera nudging Alex with her foot.

“Alex.” She says in a singsongy voice. Alex lets out a deep sigh. 

“if I take a picture of you two will you stop being disgusting for the rest of the night?” She asks. 

“Deal.” The two say together. Alex narrows her eyes at them.

“And I can have a bottle of the expensive wine that you don’t ever let me have?” She tacks on. Lena rolls her eyes. 

“Only if you share.” She relents. Alex's face lights up with a grin. 

“Gimme.” She takes Karas phone and turned towards them, still curled up together on the couch. “Be gross.” She demands. Kara laughs at her older sister before pressing her lips to Lena’s, who smiles into the kiss. Alex snaps the picture and throws Karas phone at the couple, effectively breaking them apart. Kara and Lena both post the photo to their Instagrams, and put their phones aside. 

When they both wake up the next morning, still on the couch, having fallen asleep during the movie, Lena opens her Instagram, she can barely register that the photo got over 3 million likes overnight before her phone effectively freezes and crashes.


End file.
